


The Misfortune of Being Lip Gallaghers Son

by arkhamknights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinner, Lips long lost son, M/M, adoption story, really weird distantly family, sammy doesn’t exist and mickey never went to mexico, yev is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamknights/pseuds/arkhamknights
Summary: Connor Isaaks didn’t know he wasn’t really an Isaaks, that he was adopted, until he was sixteen.He also didn’t know his biological dad was Lip Gallagher, billionaire fo many reasons. And he certainly didn’t know he’d end up attending a Gallagher family dinner as Yevgeny Milkoviches date.





	The Misfortune of Being Lip Gallaghers Son

“Can you sign this?” Connor asked, sliding into a seat at the breakfast bar and taking a price of toast from the plate opposite him. He slid the school form across the table to his mum, Kim, who was busting herself making lunches. 

She dumped a sandwich in the last two paper bags, folded them and handed them to Connors two youngest siblings, Tilly and Tommy, the twins. “What’s it for?” She asked, grabbing a price of toast herself,shoving it in her mouth before she wiped her hands on her jeans and looked the sheet over.

Her face turned white. Connor noticed, but he didn’t say anything, instead just ruffled Tommy’s hair as he ran off to chase Tilly. “Injections that I have to have before the camping trip. What’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,”

He waited until after the twins had left to say the last part, and then looked up to see Kim visibly wince. Alex was somewhere in the house, burying himself in paperwork to finish and drop off at the office. Alex was Connors dad, a raging alcoholic, but with an amazing huge work ethic and a surprising amount of determination. Kim worked six part time jobs, not including winter and summer exclusive ones. 

Two adults, three teenagers and two preteens and a kindergartener was always hectic, but they managed to scrape by, and they were happy. 

“I’m, can we talk about this after school? I’ve gotta get to work, and drop Jaime off at kindergarten. Can you tell Mason to be home by five, no matter what that Stacy girl says? Family meeting,”

Connor nodded slowly, confused. His mom clearly didn’t notice, and just yelled a goodbye up the stairs to Alex, who grunted back. The teenager sighed and slid from his seat, grabbing his bag off of the floor.

Sometimes he wondered if he fit in with his family. Sure, he’d been with them since he was born, and he had their last name. But he was smart, really smart in fact. Smart enough to realise there weren’t any baby photos of him, or that he didn’t look like them. Neither did Mason, though. 

Rolling his eyes, he slid the crappy flip phone out of his pocket and shot a text to Mason, repeating what Kim said. He text his best friend, Noah, next. 

Noah’s family thought she was a boy when she was in the womb. Apparently she was either hiding it, or had a huge clit. The mystery still rolled to the day. 

She’d been his best friend since their first year of high school, when she threatened to kick his face in if he played the same fucking level of dancing line with the volume on again. He did, of course, and beat it, just so he could annoy her. Long story short, she punched him in the face and he laughed, then asked her if she was single.

As it turns out, Noah was very much not attracted to Connor, and Connor was very much not attracted to Noah. It’s like two of the only non-straight teenagers, (although Connor wasn’t even Noah’s guy type, apparently) in an extremely shitty town we’re magnets and couldn’t be separated, even if they would probably kill each other before they became friends. Luckily, they didn’t.

noahfence ; im outside dumbass. cassie just left, by the way, she’s looking as stunning as ever ;)

con-grats ; stop trying to hit on my sister. she’s sixteen. 

noahfence ; and im seventeen, and she’s hot. fight me, isaaks 

con-grays ; can’t, sorry, i don’t fight lesbians 

noahfence ; fist > ur face 

Connor snorted at the threat, and slid his phone back into his pocket, before leaving out the back door. He didn’t need to lock it, not only because it wouldn’t make a difference in their neighbourhood, but also because Alex was skittish when he was drunk, (always) and he kept throwing stars on his desk.

As per usual, Noah was stood outside his house with a cigarette dangling from her fingertips, and a six pack in her other hand. Grinning, Connor swung his bag to his side,unzipped it and shoved the pack in, before nabbing her cigarette as they started walking. “You talk to Yev today?”

She laughed gently. “Nah. My mom is really set on me being friends with a Milkovich,”. Rolling his eyes, Connor held out the cigarette, which his best friend gratefully took, taking a long drag. 

“When did that ever stop you?” The Isaaks kid asked, rubbing a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Another trait that couldn’t be right with the rest of his family. Other than Mason, they were all brunettes. Kim was, and Alex had jet black hair. Mason was more blonde than Connor. “He bought you a TV for Christmas, how can she still not like him?”

“He didn’t buy it,” Noah scoffed, smacking the upside of Connors head before handing the cigarette over, which he gratefully took, bringing it to his lips as she continued talking. “His dad had it left from the stuff they nicked whilst doing that moving job. That made things worse, anyway, my mom thinks we’re dating now.”

“North-siders are fucking dumb,” Connor concluded, throwing the butt of the cigarette to the floor and stomping it out with his combat boot. “All of them. And assholes, too, assuming all kids are entirely straight,”

Noah laughed a little at his viscous tone, and hooked her arm into his. They’d been asked tons if they were dating, before Yev, and they always pissed themselves laughing, even though it definitely looked like it. “Just because you lost money and had to downgrade to Southside doesn’t mean there aren’t other families who are like you were,”

“We lost money. Why wouldn’t they?” He sneered slightly, then caught himself and sighed as they approached the school. It wasn’t like he and Noah hadn’t had the conversation a million times. They had. But his anger was always there, sometimes lesser, sometimes greater. 

-

“Okay, everyone, sit down,” Kim looked physically sick. She’d been fine since Connor had got back from school, after dropping off at the vet and telling they mmm he’d work late the next day to pay off the hours. 

He had Mason on one side and Cassie on the other. Tommy and Tilly were sat on the floor, and Jaime was in Cas’ lap. Kim looked over at Alex, who actually seemed reasonably sober that it made Connor want to start drinking. 

Well, again. He’d gotten a little tipsy with Noah instead of going to third period, behind the maintenance shed. 

“This will affect all of us, but it’s more about you two,” she glanced between them all, not really making it clear. Cassies extremely readable confused expression was enough to prompt an explanation, at least. 

“Mason, Con...” Kim curled into Alex’s chest, who looked extremely guilty, and kicked at the floor with his toes. She looked like she was going to cry, and Connor gave her five seconds to talk before he did. Luckily, she made it in four and three quarters. “You’re adopted,”

Connor felt sick, instantly.

It was like a wave had hit him. Or he’d ran head fist into a brick wall. Or he’d shoved his brain into a blender and watched as it tore up, before shoving his heart in with it too. “We’re what?” 

Kim was crying now. Alex had his face buried in her plaited hair, and was frowning a lot. Tommy and Tilly looked utterly confused, and were also crying. Jaime was more confused, and just cling to Cas when she started sobbing.

“I’m sorry we didn-“

“What, tell us sooner?!” Mason interrupted, standing up withal harsh intent in his eye. “Are we fucking surrogates or, or even each other’s fucking siblings?!”

Connor reached out to tap patterns along Masons arm, who instantly relaxed, his hands dropping from where they were clenched up. The dirty blonde haired teenager rubbed a circle into his wrist bone, and then finally dropped his hand. 

“Y-you’re both from separate fathers but your m-mother is the sa-“

“What the fuck, Kim?!” Connor spat, standing up and shielding Cassie and Jaime from the couple, as if they were physically harming them. Obviously they weren’t. Just emotionally, like throwing a plate of glass shards at them. “You took sixteen fucking years to tell me and seventeen to tell Mace?!” 

Kim continued sobbing, and Alex looked up to glare at Connor then. “We are your parents! We raised you, we pay for everything!”

Mason looked at his brother, year tracks on his cheeks, and a large smile on his face, laughing bitterly. “No. No, real parents would’ve fucking told us. Real parents wouldn’t have told us in front of our young fucking siblings!”

“Are you not our brother?” Tilly asked, looking up at Connor and grabbing the ankle of his jeans. Swallowing, he ran a hand through her hair and shook his head slowly.

“Of course I am. Just not by blood,” she nodded, and curled around his leg. Kim finally looked up from Alex’s chest, and wiped her eyes, streaks of mascara following. 

“We have a tape. It was made for our first kid, he was the same age as Mason, but they kept him. It’s your dad, Connor,” she sniffled, clutching to Alex’s shirt like a lifeline. “Sorry, Mace,”

“You’re fucking ridiculous,” Connor said, before Mason could make any sort of complaint. “Took you sixteen fucking years to say it and you don’t have any clue who Masons dad is? Fuck off,”

“Do not speak to your mother that way!” Alex bellowed, making Kim cry more and bury her face in his chest again. “It’s not our fault your biological one is a whore!”

With a disgusted look on his face, Connor reached down and pulled Tilly onto his hip. Mason snarled at their parents and did the same with Tommy, Cassie standing up with Jaime and following her brothers upstairs, to the older boys room. 

They slammed the door shut, and Mason helped the twins move the textbooks and other random things from his bed so they could crawl under the duvet. Cassie took Jaime over to his crib and put him inside, then turned to look at her brothers. 

“What are you going to do?” She asked, looking at Connor. Despite being the third youngest, Cas almost always acted like the oldest. Mason was way too irresponsible and was a total sheep, Connor was a troublemaker. “Are you gonna take the tape?”

He swallowing, and bit at his nail. When he looked over at Mason, his brother didn’t seemed phased either. He also seemed intrigued. “I don’t know. I... want to? I really, really want to, if I’m honest. But-“

“I’m fine, Con. I’ll visit our mom or something, even if she’s in fucking England or some dumb shit. I’ll find my parents,” mason smiled warmly, walking forwards and putting a hand on his younger brothers shoulder. 

Connor sighed, and rubbed at his eyes. “I’ll take it... I don’t know when. Tomorrow, maybe. It won’t change anything though, I just want to know who they are. I don’t want to be in contact with people who gave me up,”

Cassie smiled, and shoved Connor gently, before hugging him as tight as she possibly could. “You’ll always be an Isaaks,” she mumbled against his chest, her eyes shut, “always,”

-

“Here,” Kim mumbled softly, pulling out a box from underneath her bed. She opened it. Inside was a card with an email address, P.O. box and a fancy logo on it. There was another card, handwritten with what looked like an address on it. Lastly, there was a tape put gently on a folded blanket. 

Kim was still shaken from three days prior. Other than the twins and Jaime, her kids had been avoiding her and Alex as much as they could. They slowly started talking to her, but not once had they been particularly nice, and even Cas didn’t see the need to. She was practically a ray of sunshine. 

“There’s a VHS playe-“

Connor rolled his eyes, and gently took the tape out of the box, before walking out of his parents room and slamming the door shut behind him. Mason was waiting outside, and eyed the tape, then smiled slightly. “Ready?” He asked, before walking into their joint room.

They’d taken the VHS played from in the garage and set it up, ready to see what Connors dad looked like. To see what he’d said to this other child, or whatever. 

He sat down on his bed and handed mason the tape, leaning back against the wall and swallowing. He felt slightly sick as it crackled to life and his brother crashed down beside him, like they were going to watch a goddamn movie.

“Okay. Hey, little guy!” Connors mouth went dry. Mason sat up beside him, his mouth hanging open. The guy looked no older than twenty, with dirty blonde hair that was way too curly and bright blue eyes. He was also-

“Philip Gallagher,” Mason gaped, leaning forward as Gallagher mumbled stuff to the camera, as if he didn’t believe it. Connor nodded, numbly. “Your dad is a billionaire, the hero of Southside Chicago,”

That’s exactly what Philip was. He even went to the same high school as them, and Connor felt sick just thinking about that. Gallagher looked exactly like him there’s no way the celebrity wasn’t his dad. 

“This is fucking amazing.” It was fucking terrible. 

“Fuck this,” Connor mumbled, standing up and turning off the VHS player. Mason made a noise of complaint, but his brother was pacing and running his hands through his hair. “That asshole is not my fucking dad,”

“He looks just like you, Con,” 

“Who does?” Cassie asked, walking into the room after hearing the commotion in passing. She’d apparently left Jaime somewhere, because he wasn’t on her hip or in his crib. 

Looking at his brother for confirmation, Mason glanced nervously at his sister. “Philip Gallagher is Connors dad,”

Cassie looked like she was going to start crying, and that made Connor feel worse.

Just like his ‘dad’, Cassie was extremely into robotics. She wasn’t quite as smart as her older brother, but she was damn close, and Connor was positive she was going to make it into college. Maybe she’d go to MIT like Philip, considering he was practically her hero. And now he was practically her second father. “Are you fucking kidding?!”

Connor gently took both of her wrists, and she calmed down at the pleading loom his eyes. “Don’t tell the others, okay?” She nodded instantly, shaking her arms out of her brothers grasp. 

She paused for a second. “Are you going to visit him?” Cas pondered, rocking back and forth on her heels like she was a little kid. Connor sometimes forgot she wasn’t, despite she was more of a parent than their real ones. Well, parents by law.

“No, I’m not,” 

She did, however, look fucking heartbroken at that, and reached up to punch her brothers shoulder. “Yes you are, asshole! This could be an opportunity of a lifetime for me, and I’d make you meet him even if he was some good for nothing junkie,” her glares always were fierce. 

Connor shook his head, ushering his sister out the door, and stopping in the frame. “No, Cas. I don’t want to know the asshole, okay? There’s no changing my mind about this,”

-

It’d been a week since Connor had found out he was Philip Gallaghers son. He’d been a tiny bit nicer to Kim and Alex, but Mason and Cassidy were still just as rude. He didn’t really blame them. 

Cassie had gone into the box and taking the two cards one night, and had told Connor and Mason that she used google maps to look for the address. It was a house a fair few blocks away, much more Southside than their middle point. The other card was a Gallagher Industries business card, which would’ve been a massive fucking hint. 

When Connor had found out about the cars, he’d had a massive go at Kim and Alex. They knew. They knew even who his dad was and still refused to tell him for sixteen years. If he and his siblings hadn’t have flipped out when they initially told them, he wasn’t sure he’d even have it then.

“He’s kind of dreamy,” Noah commented one night, when she was laying on her stomach in her bed, her legs thrown over Connors lap as she clicked away on her laptop. 

Yevgeny was sat on a seat at her desk, swivelling around and distracting himself by doodling on his arm. Max was also with them, the guy Noah had set her best friend up with four weeks before, and they’d ended up friends instead.

“Fuck off,” Connor snarled when he’d looked at her screen, seeing promotional pictures of none other than Philip Gallagher. According to Noah’s late night google searches, the night Connor had found out and ranted to her, he preferred to be called Lip. 

“Who is it?” Yev asked, half way through throwing a bouncy ball up into the air and catching it on its way down, clearly trying to contain his jealously. Noah grinned at his concern, and span the laptop around. Connor refused to tell Yev or Max, so it stuck between him and Noah. 

“Lip Gallagher. Cassie is obsessed with him, and he’s doing some talk soon that she’s dragging Con along to. He said there would be no benefits but I totally disagree if you get to look at that the whole time,”

Connor rolled his eyes and flicked the bottom of his friends sock clad foot. Noah only kicked him in the stomach, so he didn’t dare do it again. “He’s kind of an asshole,” Max mused from Noah’s sofa on the opposite side of the room, looking up from his Calculus textbook. Connor sniggered and loudly agreed. 

“He’s funny,” Yev shrugged, looking at the floor and kicking it a little bit. “I think the media kind of paints him as an asshole,” 

“Oh yeah? And what would you know that the media doesn’t?” Max snorted, speaking in a heavily sarcastic tone. Only Connor seemed to notice that Yev played (from his already extremely pale state) slightly, and shrink into himself. 

“Nothing...” he mumbled.

Connor felt slightly bad he couldn’t tell Yev. Other than Noah, the blonde kid with a highly dysfunctional family was his closest friend. Both being weirdly mysterious, they didn’t know an awful lot about each other’s obvious lives, but went to each other when they needed to rant judgment or taking-the-piss free.

“Shit, it’s six o’clock? Fuck, Yev you need to go, my moms gonna be here in ten,” 

The blonde kid didn’t look at all offended, he understood. Standing up, he threw his bag over one shoulder and held his jacket against his front. Thinking a little, Connor shoved Noah’s feet off his lap and stood up as well. “I should go too, Cas is going out and I’ve gotta babysit the twins and Jaime. See you tomorrow,” 

Noah groaned and said goodbye, watching her two friends leave out the door, before opening her calculus work to do with Max.

Yev walked alongside Connor for a few minutes before he spoke. “Your sisters been scammed. Lips not doing a talk for ages,” he commented simply, hoping that his friend wouldn’t notice his knowledge.

Connor felt like he was swallowing paper, “I know,”. Yev looked up with furrowed eyebrows, and stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk.

It was seven on an October evening, so it was still fairly warm, but pretty dark. Everything around them were muted sounds, except for the occasional car that drove last. “You know him,” Yev said, quietly. 

“So do you,” Connor replied, also stopping on the sidewalk to analyse his friend, who was doing the exact same thing back. Finally, Yev broke the staring contest and sighed loudly, kicking at the floor as he glanced up at the sky.

“He’s my dads brother,” the teenager paused, “uncle in law,”

“He’s not a Milkovich,” Connor said slowly, just as confused as he was twenty seconds prior. Then he remembered Yev had two dads. The other was a redhead, and he vaguely remembered a name. Ian Gallagher. “Oh,”

“Your turn,” Yev pressed, watching his friend every movement. Connor had told him that he was adopted, and that he hadn’t known for sixteen years, only a few days after he’d found out. 

“He’s my biological dad,” 

Apparently that took a few second for Yevgeny to register. When he did, his face dropped into a gape. “No fucking way,” 

“Yeah fuckin way. He’s an asshole,” Connor grumbled, finally turning on his ankle to continue walking to his house. He could hear Yev following him. 

“He’s not Connor,” the dirty blonde scoffed, and continued walking. It was Yevs next question that caught his attention, though. “Do you want to be my plus one to a family dinner?”

He turned around at the, seeing Yev looking slightly nervous. That was new. He’d met Yevs parents. His mom was a badass Russian woman, who had a no-shit personality, and was an ex prostitution. His dad was a thug (apparently with a soft spot for ginger dorks) who scammed money and possessions for them. Their son was just as hardship as they were.

“Are you asking me out?” Connor mumbled, his fingertips going numb. Yev shrugged, and rubbed at his neck.

“If you want me to be,” he paused, “if not, it’s so you can meet your dad. It’s a Gallagher family dinner,” He was fucking blushing. Not even when he’d had a fling with Noah and Connor had experienced almost all of it had Yevgeny blushed. 

“I’d love to,” 

-

“You’re going on a date with Yevvy?!” Noah whisper screamed, two weeks later in the middle of their history lesson. Connor had summarised it to her, but then had to retell it like a book, because she kept pushing for (quoted:) “every insignificant detail”.

“Keep your voice down!” He hissed, then lowered his own voice, “kind of? It’s so I can meet Lip. But he also asked me out, yeah,”

“Oh my god, I ship it so fucking hard,” Noah sighed contentedly, leaning back in her seat and clutching a hand over he heart. Connor sniggered at her childlike-ness, and rolled his eyes. 

“Fuck off,” he glanced at her sheet and smirks when she continued to blab on about him and Yev, “by the way, your answer to sixteen is wrong,”

-

Another week had passed, and before he knew it, Connor was standing in front of Cassidy’s full length mirror, in tight black jeans, his combat boots and a dark blue button up. According to Yev, it was never formal, but it was a family get together of all of the Gallaghers, their partners and kids included (“or their partners kids, plus their partners kids dates,” Yevgeny had joked when he, Noah, Cas and Connor were sat on the bleachers at lunch).

In all honesty, it hadn’t felt real to the born Gallagher kid. Not until the week leading up to it, each day coming with a new whirlpool of sickness. He told Kim and Alex he was at the Gallaghers for dinner on the Friday night, and would remain there until Saturday evening, since Yev said he and his parents were staying. They’d looked disappointed and sad, but Connor couldn’t care less.

But now, standing in front of a mirror, dressed up and texting Yev every few seconds, he felt like he was going to throw up. 

At first, when he’d told his sister, Cassidys first remark was how weird that Yev was taking him as a date and not a friend, considering they were kind of cousins. He’d reminded her that Lip wasn’t his dad, Alex was, and that Ian wasn’t Yevs dad by blood. 

Yev: My dads nearly crying

Connor: why???

Yev: I told him you were Lips son, and threatened him to keep his mouth shut (which got me brownie points, according to my other dad) and he squealed

Connor: oh my god

Yev: don’t worry, he’ll only bug you for a couple hours before Mick tells him to shut up <3

Connor: I’m so excited!1!1!1!1!1! oof

“Quit texting your boyfriend. How longs he gonna be?” Cas laughed from where she was watching him from her bed, after hours of telling him to change because ‘that shirt has a hole in it’ or ‘those jeans are stained’.

“I don’t know. And he’s not my boyfriend!” Connor scathed, glaring at his sister through the mirror, before turning around to face her. “How do I look, anyway?”

She smiled innocently. “Really queer,”. Connor rolled his yes and held up a middle finger at her. She simply flipped her jet black hair over one shoulder and continued grinning. “That means great, big bro. Quit panicking,”

“Cassys right, you look awesome!” Connor turned around to see Tilly beaming up at him, her dark brown hair tied high up on her head. Tommy stood next to her, and agreed loudly. 

“Thanks, guys. Where’s Mason?” He asked, frowning and peering out the door. His brother had been nearly excited about the fiasco as Cassy was at first.

“Downstairs, with Noah,” Cassidy paused, a small smirk growing on her face. “Oh yeah, Noah got here thirty minutes ago,”

“What?” Connor stumbled past his siblings, and trawled downstairs, ignoring Kim’s longing look from her bedroom doorway. Sure enough, Noah was downstairs, her hand on Masons chest and his on her hip. “What the fuck?”

They jumped apart, and Noah tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Hey Connor!” She laughed nervously.

He started at them for a few seconds, before shaking his head and waving his hand at hem. “I’ll deal with that when I get home. Yevs gonna be here in a few minutes,” 

Noah grinned, and ran over excitedly, tackling her friend into a hug. Connor groaned, but accepted it. “Good! You look amazing, by the way,” she shoved his shoulder when she finally pulled back, and when she reached to ruffle his hair, he slapped it away. 

“No touching the hair,” his serious expression split into a smile, “But thank you, I feel like I’m going to be sick,” 

“Because of Yev or Lip?” Mason asked, a smug expression on his face when he finally walked over. Connor rolled his eyes at his brother, but still answered:

“Bit of both. Also Yevs parents are probably murderers,” 

“Not probably, they are,” a voice behind said, clearly through a smile Connors stomach exploded, and he turned around to see the blonde teenager, smiling back. “You look amazing,” 

“Thanks,” The dirty blonde boy murmured, walking over slowly, “so do you,”

“This is so fucking funny!” Noah snorted from behind them, making both of her friends burst out laughing, and turn to look at her and Mason, clinging to each other and giggling.

“Fuck off Noah,” Yev laughed, stepping forwards to stand beside Connor. A horn sounded from outside, and Noah squealed just like she had when Connor had initially told her about the dinner in History. 

“Sounds like you’ve got to!” She ran over to them and started shoving them both out the door, despite her small stature. Mason didn’t help, he just watched form behind and grinned and the dumb sight. 

Connor hugged her when he stepped outside (voluntarily, after hearing her noises of struggle), and then waved at mason over her shoulder. “Don’t have too much fun doing the lust and thrust!”

Yev snorted, and pulled him away from his best friend, who was cringing but flushing red slightly. “Get in the car you fucking idiot,” 

And he did. But not before coming face to face with a Mickey Milkovich (as he’d remembered Yev saying, a few days before, reminding him of everyone’s names to prepare for the dinner) looking st him sternly. 

“You as much of an asshole as Lip?” Was the first thing the thug asked, making a redhead, leaning against the opposite side of the car (who Connor hadn’t even noticed, in all honestly) laugh a little. 

“Lay off the kid, Mick,” Ian said, rounding the car and smiling. He looked like he’d seen a ghost when his eyes set on Connor. “Fucking hell, you’re like a copy of him, only taller,” 

Yev laughed, but still kicked the toes off both of his dads. “Oh my god, can we please go? You’ve got an hour and a half to ogle at him, dad,” 

Ian smiled at the blonde kid, his heart filling with joy at the name, even teen after fifteen years of hearing it. 

-

“I think I should talk to Lip before he even sees you, Connor,” Ian had said, an hour into the drive, after the conversation about his grades had died down. Not because of Mickeys protective dad demeanour (PDD, as Yev had called it when he’d warned him), (or though that was definitely part of it) but more because Ian wanted to know how much like Lip Connor was, other than facial features. “Explain to him,”

Connor hesitated when he realised that it was really happening. This wasn’t a dinner with his dates parents, no, he was partly there to meet his dad. Swallowing glass, he nodded. “Yeah. Good idea,” 

“We can go into the backyard whilst you do, Carl texted me when I was at work, sayin’ he need help fixing up his bike,” Mickey added. He was surprisingly nice, after you broke through the PDD and rough, thug status. 

Though, Connor was smart enough to see that even a look from Ian made the Milkovich man literally melt, and become instantly a tiny bit nicer. “You know about bikes, Isaaks?”

Connor winced at the use of his last name, it all feeling slightly alien, and like that was his secret life, surrounded by these people, talking about those things. “Yeah. My da- my, uh, adoptive dad has one, it’s pretty much mine though,” 

“Alright. Carl’s probably eleven or so years older than you,” Ian grinned, happy to gush about his little brother to them. “He works as a police officer, surprisingly. The little rat nearly got expelled before he even made it to high school, and also nearly killed our uncle with rat poison when he was like, ten,” 

“Also tried to nick one of my guns when he was sixteen,” mickey complained, giving Ian a hard look before turning back to the road, though the redheads smile proved it had no heat.

“But you love both me and him too much to shoot him for it,” He smirked, then looked into the back again, smiling at his son in law and his date, who was also biologically his nephew. 

“Next stop,” Mickey said after a few minutes of their aimless chatter about their upcoming exams. Connors stomach fell back into a pit of worry.

-

He couldn’t breathe properly when they pulled up into the front of a large house. It probably had at least six rooms, or less if they were massive. There were four other cars parked up, and from his knowledge of their family, Connor guessed they were Fiona’s, (though it was her house) Debbie’s, Liam’s and Lips. The sports car was most certainly Lips. 

Apparently Fiona used to own a bunch of buildings in Chicago, before she sold them and then bought a house a little further away, along with a few other places to keep up her money, and was married to a guy named Jimmy (or Steve?), an ex car theif. They both had a kid called Sam, who was nine. Debbie was also married to a guy called Derek, and she worked as a welder. They had a daughter called Franny, who was thirteen. 

Carl was dating a girl named Bonnie, but they weren’t engaged and they didn’t have a kid. Liam was only twenty, and he was completely single, but he did work in IT.

Meanwhile, even though Connor knew it before Ian had told him, due to Noah’s internet searches and Cassidys obsession, Lip was happily married to a girl named Sierra. 

Connor hadn’t really thought much about his mom. She couldn’t be Sierra, because (yet again, according to gossip girl Ian) she only got back with Lip and took their relationship seriously after he’d applied to his second college. He’d been expelled from the first. 

“There was a girl called Karen he hung out with a lot,” ian mused, “but she tricked him into thinking he had one kid with her, and he didn’t. I don’t think they saw each other after that,”

Mickey said something about his sister, and Ian shut it down when he said Mandy had been too careful with Lip for that to happen after ‘the accident’. Connor wanted to know what the fuck ‘the accident’ was, and how Ian knew this stuff better than Mandy’s own brother.

Even Yev didn’t know what ‘the accident’ was, but he did tell Connor that Ian knew because he and Mandy had always been best friends, even when she didn’t live in Chicago for a few years.

“Come on,” Yevgeny smiled at Connor, i clipping his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Connor continued to stare at the building, his breath caught in his throat, but eventually got out.

Ian turned to look at him, and then gently pat his shoulder, speaking quietly as Yev and Mickey checked out Lips ‘new’ car. “He’ll love you, okay? So will Sierra. They’re great people,” he paused, “Don’t worry too much. You’re both too similar to not get along, and too smart to not do something about all of this,”

With that, the redhead smiled and Connor and pressed his lips to Mickeys, slipped across the gravel of the largefront yard, before disappearing through the double doors and into the massive house. 

Connor breathed in, and then out, before he felt a hand grab his own. He looked at Yev, who smiled back proudly, and pulled him towards the path that lead down the side of the house. 

The back yard was huge. There was a massive plane of grass, with a gravel patch where the path came out, and a patio attached to the back of the house. The grass also back onto trees, and there was no fence, so Connor guessed they owned that too. 

“Heyy, Mickey, Ye- what the fuck?” A tall, brunette man jogged over from where a Harley Davidson was leant against the fence in the gravel patch. Judging by the bike, the younger appearance and hair, Connor guessed he was Carl. 

“Uh, Gallagher, this is Connor,” Mickey rubbed a knuckle over his nose. Carl looked shocked and confused.

“He looks exactly the same as Lip used to,” Carl mumbled, squinting and walking forwards to examine Connor more, who squirmed under his gaze.

“Yeah, about that,” Yev coughed, and then went on to briefly explain the situation to Carl, who’s expressions changed from confused, to extremely confused, to shocked, to disbelief. 

“Seriously?” He asked, dumbfounded, and looked at Connor, who nodded and had a tight smile. Laughing, and scaring the dirty blonde teenager slightly, Carl held out his hand, “Well what the fuck man, nice to meet you, I’m Carl,” 

Connor opened his mouth to reply, and held out his hand, but couldn’t before the sliding door slammed shut. He jumped to see who it was. 

Lip Gallagher was staring back, and looked just as stunned as Connor. 

 

END OF PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> aLL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN PART TWO. Idk if this will even get reads, and if it does please spread it around because I fucking love the idea of this and I’m going to be so sad when I’ve finished it. 
> 
> also, please comment! that’s what keeps me writing!


End file.
